


halloween parties are the worst

by prettyholland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Light Angst, Secret Identity, a little Halloween story never hurt anyone, but he’s cute so it’s okay, halloween is a blessed holiday, peter and michelle as friends is cute af, peter is also kinda stupid/forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland
Summary: halloween parties have always seemed like a good idea to peter. that is, until your costume is arriving late and there’s only one other thing you can wear.





	halloween parties are the worst

Peter had been counting down the days until Saturday. Flash was having a Halloween party and he had actually been _invited_. Well, not him, more like Michelle had been invited and was going to bring him along as pity date. Either way, Peter was extremely excited at the prospect of going to another party, as he hadn't exactly been able to enjoy the last one he had been invited to.

Finally, however, Saturday had come, and with it, another slew of problems. First of all, the costume he had ordered on Amazon suddenly said that it wasn't going to arrive until Monday, so he was now costume-less. He had no idea how to figure that out. Secondly, Aunt May had been on his ass all week over the fact he was attending a party with a girl, and he was getting tired of her teasing and jokes. He gets enough of that at school, thank you. Third of all, he was a little nervous that he was going with Michelle, not because he liked her, but because of the fact that people were going to assume he liked her and that it was a real date, instead of a friend date. In fact, a couple days previous, Michelle had actually came out to him, telling him she was bisexual and actually kinda-sorta-maybe dating Liz. Even though she lived in Oregon. Peter was completely okay with it, because after the fact came to light that her dad was a supervillian, it kinda changed his opinion of her and made him understand that he liked Liz only because she was pretty, not because he actually liked-liked her. He needed someone who was going to be more emotionally available. Someone who could be his best friend, who he could tell all of his secrets to (yes, all), and who he could level with intellectually. Liz was smart, she just wasn't Peter-smart. And that's not an insult, it's just true. Few people were Peter-smart, who understood science and math and all of that, but liked Star Wars and Star Trek and comics and stuff too.

Anyway, Peter had a lot of stuff on his mind, so he decided that the first two things could be fixed right away. For the first problem, he already kinda had a permanent costume on him at all times. The Spider-Man suit. Now, he realized it was probably not the best idea, but come one, what's a guy to do when everything else falls through? So, it was decided. He would wear the suit.

For the second thing, Peter quickly sat May down and told her that her teasing bothered him and she promised to stop. However, she protested against him wearing the suit.

"Peter, you know thats not a good idea. What if someone notices how high-tech it is, and decides to look a little deeper into Spider-Man? It's not that hard to figure out, ya know. MJ is a prime example of that," May said, looking a little mad, but mostly exasperated at his behavior.

"May, I know that. But MJ is just an outlier, and everyone at this party will be either too drunk or too uninterested in me to care," Peter protested.

"Alright, Peter, I don't want to fight with you again. I just want you to know I think this is a bad idea. Hopefully, no one will notice. God forbid they do," May conceded with a sigh.

"Thanks, May!" Peter said.

With a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Peter was out the door. His phone was safely tucked inside one of the new pockets in his suit and his mask was tucked in there somewhere too. He was so ready for this party.

-

Peter arrived at the party a little before MJ, looking at the the house with nervousness and a little distaste. The bass thumping could be heard from outside, and there were already red Solo cups and toilet tissue littering the front lawn. Peter was a little intimated, to be honest.

MJ arrived a little later, saving Peter from becoming a chicken and returning home. She was dressed as Demeter, the Greek Goddess. Her curly hair was put high into a bun, with a few strands framing her face. She also had on a gold leaf circlet. Her dress faded from green to white, and she wore large gold bands on each arm. Her dress had a slit in one leg and her high-laced sandals could be seen when she walked. She looked radiant.

"I thought you were going to be Zeus, loser," MJ commented, not looking too concerned.

"Yeah, the costume isn't coming till Monday, sadly. This was the only thing I had in my closet," he said.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool, I guess. Doesn't look anything like the real one, but whatever Spidey. Let's head in," she said with a little teasing glint in her eye.

They walked into the party, and were immediately taken aback by the loud noises and flashing lights. It was almost too much for Peter to bear, but he had gotten better with his enhanced abilities. MJ immediately headed towards the refreshment table, and grabbed them both some punch. Peter sniffed it, making sure it wasn't tainted with alcohol. Flash's parties usually ended with at least 10 people passing out because they got so smashed. When he made sure it was clean, he took a couple sips and glanced around. He saw many of their classmates, and some of Flash's rich friends who all attend a private school in upper New York.

Overall, though, the party isn't bad, and some of the music Flash is playing is okay. Peter and MJ wander outside, where people are playing Halloween party games. There's a bobbing for apples, a charades, and a couple more fun little games. They decide to join the charades game, as Betty, Abe, and Cindy are already there. They stay for a while, laughing and having fun with their friends while trying to guess corny movies.

"Ohhhh, I know!" Abe shouts. "Twitches!"

Betty stops her horrible witch impersonation and bends over, laughing so hard her eyes were watering.

"Betty, that was the worst witch impersonation I've ever seen," Michelle said, hand over her mouth to try and keep her laughs in.

"You-you looked like a dog having a seizure," Cindy hiccuped, practically crying with laughter.

Peter was giggling along too, until he heard something with his enchanted hearing.

"Uhhh, I'm gonna go get some more snacks," Peter said and hurried away.

-

Peter turned ran into the house, searching for the source of the horrible screeching sound. It hurt Peter's eats just listening to it, the horrible squeaking and screeching of what sounded like un-greased joints. He raced through the house, looking around in a frenzy. He eventually ended up on the top floor of the 3-story house, looking into the backyard from a large floor-to-ceiling window.

He saw a glint of metal in the distance.

He shook his head, and looked again, closer. Something was coming towards them.

He raced downstairs, and headed into the backyard.

"Everyone, get out! Something's coming, something bad!" He yelled.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. MJ mouthed at him to calm down. Flash walked up behind him.

"Take a chill pill, Parker. You're probably just a little bit too drunk," Flash said, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Missing Leeds?"

Everyone laughed at that. Peter felt himself get angry and was about to retort when a giant metal leg tore through the hedges at the back of the yard. Everyone screamed and immediately began running in all directions as a man on 4 giant metal legs came stomping into the yard.

Peter reacted on instinct, whipping his arm out and shooting a web at the monster. Then he paused, shocked that he had just revealed he was Spider-Man to everyone at the party.

“You- you’re not- you can’t be-” Flash sputtered.

“Spider-Man!” Crowed the man. “I am Dr. Otto Octavius, also known as your downfall!”

Peter immediately grabbed his mask and threw it on. He shot a web to the top of Flash’s house and landed on the roof with a back flip.

“Everybody out!” He shouted, searching through the crowd for Michelle. “Get away from the good doctor!”

Octavius just laughed and then used one of his giant metal legs to snap at Peter. Peter flipped out of the way, still scanning for Michelle.

“In coming text from: Michelle Jones,” Karen said. “She says, ‘I’m fine, Spidey, I called the cops already. Get out their and crush that stupid octopus man!’”

“Thanks, Karen,” Peter said before yelling out to Octavius.

“Let’s go, Doc Ock. Ooooo, I like that one. You and me, Doc Ock and Spidey, one on one. After all, you’re supposed to be able to beat a little spider, right?”

Peter jumped out of the way as another leg came sweeping towards him. He webbed onto the body of Doc Ock’s machine and landed, sticking to the side. Then, he crawled around, looking for a panel that might control the thing or a power source he could take out.

“You’ll never find what you’re looking for, Spider-Man. My genius is too great, even for you!” Doc Ock laughed and picked him off his body, dangling him in front of his face.

“Is that the best you’ve got, little spider?”

“No,” Peter said, firing off one of his taser webs at the joints of another leg still on the ground. Doc Ock cried out as his body fell to the floor unsupported and Peter easily flipped out of his grasp, landing in a pose in front of him.

“Not even close.”

Octavius tried to get up, but was unsteady on his rebooting legs. Peter waited there, yelling at the last few kids to leave, until Doc Ock was back on his feet, if a bit wobbly. Then, Peter enacted the last part of his on-the-fly plan, and attached a web to one leg. He pushed off the ground and went flying around Octavius, tying his legs together and bringing him down to the floor once again. When he finished that, he tied the man’s arms to his body, making sure he couldn’t hit any controls or panic buttons.

“I’ll leave the police to deal with you, Doctor,” Peter said, giving a fake salute before swinging off into the night.

-

“Karen, locate Michelle Jones please,” Peter asked.

“Locating Michelle Jones,” the AI responded. “Location found. Currently in a small diner in the middle of Queens. Near Mr. Delmar’s bodega.”

“Thanks, Karen,” Peter said as he webbed off to the small diner that he and MJ frequented.

He landed a block away in a small alley, and took off his mask before heading out. It was still Halloween, so he shouldn’t have any problem walking around in his suit. However, that made him wonder how Doc Ock had found him at Flash’s party. He pondered that for the rest of the walk to the diner, but stopped when he saw MJ.

She still looked stunning, but he was now worried about the large, ugly cut that ran from the top of her left cheek to the bottom. It was cleaned and didn’t look like it needed to be stitched or bandaged, so he knew logically that it was no big deal. However, he couldn’t stop worrying about it. He raced inside and immediately slid into the booth, reaching out a hand to turn her face so he could see it better.

“Omigod, MJ, what happened? Is it gonna scar? Does it hurt? Are you okay?” He asked, each question more frantic than the last.

“Peter, Peter,” MJ laughed, “I’m fine. It hurts like a bitch, yeah, but it’ll only leave a little scar, and my mom- ya know, who’s a nurse- cleaned it up just fine.”

Peter relaxed at her words and then realized how hungry he was.

“I guess my new biggest problem is how much food I can order on Mr. Stark’s credit card before it stops working,” he said, stomach rumbling.

“Probably all the food in the world, but I don’t think you should be focusing on that right now. How about the fact that practically everyone at school knows you’re Spider-Man now?”

Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little Halloween drabble!! I liked writing it, so tell me if you want me to expand on this universe, like how Flash and everyone reacts to Peter being Spider-Man. Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :)


End file.
